World of Winx - Episode 201
Neverland is the first episode of the second season of World of Winx. Synopsis After a fairy leader empowers them to save the World of Dreams, the Winx fight the Queen's demons and learn from Jim the truth about her shadow land. Plot The episode opens up with Jim and Smee wandering the forests of the World of Dreams. With Jim's back turned to him, Smee brandishes a hidden sword and tries to strike Jim down before he can even notice what is going on. Though, Jim pulls out his hidden hooked knife and is easily able to knock Smee's sword out of his hands. Jim then tells Smee that the element of surprise is an essential thing and Smee agrees, praising his captain on executing such a smart move. The two of them continue walking through the forests, unaware of the shadowy figures that are lurking behind them. After hearing a strange noise, the pair turn around to see if they are being followed but do not find anyone, so Jim continues what he was saying by adding in that surprise is what they have over the Queen as she does not even know that they are plotting against her. Unfortunately for them, though, it seems like Tinkerbell is going to find this out soon enough. Meanwhile, it seems that there is a concert taking place in Gardenia. As it turns out, Annabelle, Louise, Musa, Stella and Aisha are performing together as a band for a very welcoming crowd while Bloom and Tecna survey the concert from the surrounding buildings trying to stop it from being ruined by a mysterious intruder. Tecna pulls out her smartphone and looks over various photos of broken instruments as she tells Bloom that all of the attacks have been carried out by the same person. More coming soon... Major Events *Captain Jim Hook declares his coming revolt against Tinkerbell. *The Winx try to draw out and apprehend a mysterious intruder who has been ruining concerts. *The Winx successfully put a stop to the relentless critic Venomya's sabotage. *The Winx are warped back into the World of Dreams where their Dreamix powers evolve into Onyrix. *Tinkerbell's origins, Jim's past and Peter Pan are revealed. *The Winx travel back to London in search of Wendy Darling, the woman responsible for coercing Peter Pan into leaving Neverland. At the same time, Tinkerbell tasks her shadows with destroying Wendy and exploiting Bloom's weakness. *The Winx rescue Wendy and her children from the shadows but the shadows steal something from Bloom. *Using the power of a new spell, Tinkerbell turns the shadow that stole Bloom's essence into Vertigo, her dark counterpart. Debuts Characters *Venomya *Vertigo *Wendy Darling *Wendy Darling's Children *Peter Pan (mentioned) Transformations *Onyrix Others *A Remodeled Winxmobile Characters Major Characters *The Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Musa **Flora **Aisha **Tecna Minor Characters *Fairies **Spirit of the World of Dreams *Allies **Jim Hook **Smee *Enemies **Shadow Monsters **Tinkerbell **The Shaman **Shadow Counterparts ***Vertigo *Talents **Annabelle *Humans **Louise **Wendy Darling **Wendy Darling's Children *Unknown **Peter Pan (mentioned) Spells Used None. Songs Coming soon... Script *DuArt Trivia * Unlike in her Dreamix form, Aisha seems to utilize her Morphix much more with Onyrix. Mistakes None. Quotes Coming soon... Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Season 2 Episodes Category:World of Winx Episodes Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:DuArt Film and Video